The instant invention relates generally to protective covers for shirt collars and more specifically it relates to a collar protector for a shirt.
Numerous protective covers for shirt collars have been provided in prior art that are adapted to engage the inside bands of the shirt collars to protect them from the necks of the wearers of the shirts. For example, U.S. patents numbered 2,182,582; 3,022,514 and 4,653,119 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.